Tutor
by AM Riots
Summary: When Rose is eleven she's assigned a tutor. They start bonding but he soon must graduate. They keep in touch when he's gone and she runs away. Then, he's the one to bring her back to the academy.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember to finish your charts on Moroi evolution. They're due Monday. Class dismissed."

Everyone rose, eager to be with friends and get their weekend plans started. I got up, ready to join the throng of students outside classes.

"Rosemarie, please come here for a second," were the words to ruin my plans.

I sauntered up to her desk. "Hey, it's Rose."

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway. I have something important from all of the teachers to speak to you about."

"Okay, shoot." I said to her, sticking my hands into my pocket. She had better hurry up. Everyone was probably wondering where I was.

"It seems," she began, slipping her reading glasses onto her nose. "That your grades in most of your classes are, in a light term, meager. You will have to bring them up, or you won't be able to graduate with your class."

"But, Liss-" I interrupted her, only to be interrupted myself.

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway. That would mean, unless you bring up your grades, you will not be able to guard Lissa."

I grumbled and scowled as she continued.

"So, for the best, we have decided to assign you to a tutor. He's graduating soon, very-"

I cut her off again, not believing it. "A tutor?" I said loudly and slowly, almost as if she was a little child who didn't understand the simple word.

"Yes, Rosemarie."

This time, I didn't correct her, like I usually did to my teachers who called me by my full name. I was so enraged by the thought of a tutor.

"Seriously? God, if Lissa wasn't my best friend, and I wanted to guard her so badly, I'd rather fail."

"I take it you are going to meet with your tutor then," she said smiling at me.

I scowled in return, and then smiled so sickly sweet it hurt to do so.

She caught my smile and scowled at me. Then, she reached into a drawer on her desk, and produced a folder.

"Meet him, in the library, tomorrow. They are every Saturday and Sunday."

"Saturday and Sunday!" I said, groaning.

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway… Don't worry. It won't take the whole day, just a lot of the day. Meetings are at eight-thirty sharp. Don't be late."

"Okay," I said, taking the packet.

"See you next week, Ms. Hathaway," my teacher called as I stepped out of the classroom.

"It's Rose," I shouted back, waving backwards. I faintly heard her chuckle as I slammed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the amazingly amazing people who reviewed. Of course there's going to be more chapters! Here's chapter 2!**

Minutes after exiting the class, I was in front of Lissa's door, bitter from seeing all the students in clusters around the school, planning their weekends. I got to spend mine with an upperclassman tutor. He's probably going to be such a nerd anyway. I groaned just as Lissa opened the door.

"What's got you down?" She asked, smiling.

I pushed past her and flopped down on the seat next to her desk.

"What?" She asked, sitting across from me on her bed.

"I was assigned a tutor," I said, groaning.

She laughed, "Are your grades in math that bad?" She asked, grinning. I shot her a shard glare, and she threw her hands up in surrender.

"It's not my fault about math, Ms. Natasha hates me."

My whiny answer just made Lissa laugh even more. "You say that about every teacher."

"That's because it's true," I said as I lifted myself up to get a drink from the mini-fridge.

"It probably is," she joked, and I chucked the flavored water I had gotten for myself at her. She ducked and it bounced off the wall, thankfully not bursting.

"I've got the reflexes of a dhampir," she said, trying to imitate a ninja.

"Actually," I pointed out, getting myself another drink while she sipped the other. "I think we get our reflexes from you."

"Well," she said. "At least you learned something in class."

"When's your first tutoring session," she asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow, at eight thirty."

"Can you even get up that early on a Saturday?"

"Don't forget Sunday."

"Ooo," she grimaced for me. "Your tutoring sessions came quick."

"Yea," I mumbled, sipping some water. "They probably knew I would rather be tutored than not be able to guard you because I wouldn't move up grades."

Lissa froze on her bed, swallowed the water in her mouth, and tossed the drink aside. "They'd do that to us?"

"Sadly, yes," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you chose the tutor," she stated, smiling.

Instead of responding with a smart ass, remark, I grabbed the nearest thing on the desk, a pack of post-it notes, and threw it at her.

Lissa ducked just in time again.

"Thanks, for thinking I was that bad. Do you think I would really do that? Leave you to be guarded by… I dunno. Mason?"

"If the guy bribing you was hot enough," she stated.

After thinking for a moment, I replied, "Maybe."

For a few more minutes, we talked more. Then, we went down for dinner. I decided to go back to my dorm afterwards, because we had stayed their for a long time, and I had the tutoring in the morning.

Groups of dhampirs littered the dorms, and I was tempted to join a group of my friends I saw. It was late, though, so for once, being responsible, I climbed the stairs to my room.

I set the clock for eight, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. I thought I'd be nice and procrastinate my reading of the Once and Future King for school. By the way, I'm not sure I got the certain someone's character right, but we don't really know exactly what he was like where he was younger. **

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a steady beeping caused by my annoying alarm clock.

I took one look at the clock and immediately was awake. Hopefully this guy wouldn't kill me for being a little late.

Quickly, I slipped on some random clothes and grabbed my backpack. I sprinted as quickly as I could through the quiet campus towards the library.

Of course it was quiet. Everyone was taking advantage of their Saturday and sleeping. I huffed inward at this. My Saturday just had to be stolen from me.

I skidded into the upper campus library much to the surprise of a librarian.

"Is there a Dimitri Belikov here?" I asked her, breathless.

I heard footsteps behind me and whizzed around. Boy was I wrong. This guy was actually hot. Hotter than Jesse, and Jesse was the hottest guy in our grade. Then again, this guy was older.

"You're late," he said in a thick Russian accent, turning around and walking towards a table.

"Yea, sorry. My alarm clock didn't go and I had to run here from the elementary campus, and-"

"What grade are you in?" He asked curiously, sitting down and pointing to the seat next to him.

I smoothly walked over and next to him. "Fifth. I'm going to be in sixth next year."

"I'm going to be a full-fledged guardian next year." He said with a smile.

"That's cool. Who do you want to guard?" I asked, already knowing who I wanted to guard.

"You do know that you usually don't get to pick right? I'm hoping to get someone I can stand, though."

"Well, I'm going to pick mine."

"Who might that be?"

"Vasilissa Dragomir." I stated proudly, with a smile.

"The princess? Wow her family are the only four left of the Dragomir family. She's going to be a good charge."

"Yep. She's my best friend." I said with a smile.

His face turned even more serious, if it was possible. "Time to learn."

I groaned, making him chuckle.

"What are you weakest in? They didn't tell me," he muttered, flipping through a packet like the one I had.

"I'm good at fighting." I stated proudly.

"They told me that." He said, smiling. "What class subject are you bad in?"

My head found its way to the desk with a thump. "Everything."

"It's a good thing my field-experience is over."

This time my head went back up. "I heard about that! Didn't you beat the head guardian? Koal?"

He nodded his head. "Get your math book out."

I groaned and brought it out. That's when the tutoring began.

**Review my lovely readers! I must go do that reading now. Or procrastinate more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how many reviews I had last night. 18!!!!!! And now 24!!!! You guys are so amazing! I'm going to try to update every day, I promise!!!! **

The few weeks before our graduations passed quickly. Everyone was hustling around. He told me that his whole year was packing up their things. I told him the same for us. The fifth graders would have to move up to the second campus, during break.

I was going to stay with Lissa and her family so we had to move our things up the day before, and unpack a week before school, which was when we were coming back.

Dimitri's teaching was far more beneficial for me than the teacher's. I wished he could stay, but he had his charge. Luckily, once I felt steady on some subject, he started teaching me how I could use different techniques to help learn. Too bad for him, I'd probably forget about them a couple days into break.

Then, it was the week before graduation. I frowned upon the thought of Dimitri leaving. I guess we had some sort of odd friendship. He was seven years older than me, but it worked.

"You ready for your last tutoring session?" Lissa asked me as we walked to the library. She had started doing this with me sometimes, so she could get books from their library.

"No." I said somberly. "It's sad. Dimitri and I have kind of become friends. Now he's leaving."

"What about me? I'm your friend. Eddie and Mason are your friends." She said, feigning anger.

"I know," I said with a laugh. "It's just… I dunno."

"Well, here we are," she said dramatically stopping outside the library. "You're last lesson…."

"Okay," I said, opening the door and walking in.

"See you in an hour!" She shouted.

I walked off to the usual table, where Dimitri was waiting. "What are we learning today?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to do some community service. I've taught you everything I know one the subjects you're learning or going to learn, you're getting good grades, and I've taught you techniques to keep them next year."

"Which probably won't happen," I added. " Community service? Don't you have enough of that? I mean, you're the ultimate kiss up." I took my normal seat next to him. "Why would you need more, especially right before you're graduating."

"It's for you, not me. You need some." He stated simply.

"True…"

"Okay, tell the Princess we will be going off. I already organized it earlier."

"Were you going to force me?"

"That was the plan if you didn't comply."

"Great," I said with a smile, walking to find Lissa.

"Lissa?" I shouted, earning a glare from the librarian. "No one's in here." I said to her, earning a harder glare, which I just shook off.

"Over here," I heard a soft voice say. I turned a corner towards the voice and saw Lissa standing on her toes to reach a book. I leaned against the books next to her.

"I'm going to do community service with Dimitri."

She snorted and looked at me. "Community service? You? Rose? Rose Hathaway? Who is this guy?"

"Dimitri said I'd need some. There's nothing else to do at this time in the morning."

"Okay," she said, looking at another book on the shelf. I'll meet you later."

"Bye," I said, hugging her.

I found Dimitri at the front of the Library waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asked, as we walked out.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to be spending our Sunday cleaning up the old guest cabins. The headmistress wants them to be used."

"How many are there?" I groaned.

"About eight." He smiled as we walked into the forest.

"Great. Just great."

"I'm helping you, remember," he said.

I smiled half-heartedly at this.

**I would like to remind you that they are only eleven and eighteen. Just sayin'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys so much. You give me inspiration I never got with my last story. I can't believe how amazing you are. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys win at life every second of the day, no matter what. I can't thank you enough. But, thank you. So, so much.**

Dimitri pulled a key out of his pocket once we reached the first cabin. Then the next, and then the next. It was about four or five once we reached the last cabin. Right now, I wanted to kill Dimitri for making me do this.

"Hey," he said, seeing the look on my face. "You've got about eight community service hours."

"They're probably going to be my only community service hours."

"Maybe," he said smiling, and getting to work.

We dusted the counters and table off first. Then, changed the old, moth eaten bed sheets with the ones he had brought in what seemed his endless box of cleaning supplies. It was only endless because it was so huge. He was strong enough to hold it though.

He handed a hammer to me. "Mind taking the boards off the windows? You can Windex them afterwards."

"Sure," I said with a smile, going outside.

The rotten wood was nailed really badly, so it was easily to pull the nails out. Then, I pried them off.

The windows were caked with dirt and dead bugs. You couldn't see through them at all. They were solid glass, but you couldn't even tell that. The only light provided on the inside was a fire Dimitri had started and a kerosene lamp he had found.

I sprayed almost half of the bottle on the outside. Then, after wiping it with a huge towel, I had to pour more. Luckily he had brought tons of Windex, foreseeing this problem. Once I was done, Dimitri put out the fire and cleaned the fireplace out, leaving the kerosene lamp on. Sure it had more light with cleaner windows, but we were still in a really dark forest.

We walked back after finishing up and turning the lamp off, in silence.

"Hey Rose?" I heard him ask, stopping.

"Yea?" I said, turning back because I hadn't realized he had stopped.

"Can I give you my email address?"

"Um sure?" I said awkwardly. "Why?"

"I don't want to loose touch." He patted one of his pockets and produced a pen. "You're one of the better friends I've made. If you need any advice or just want to talk when I'm gone. I'll be there."

"Thanks," I said smiling to myself.

"Hold your hand out," he said, grabbing my hand when I held it out. "I guess you're not opposed to writing on yourself?" He asked, recalling the time when I had shown up to tutoring covered in pen writing.

"No."

He talking for a second and leaned over my hand, writing down something. The pen and his breath as he was leaning tickled my hand. When he was down, he capped the pen and put it in his pocket.

"Make sure to but that in your address book. I want to keep touch."

"Of course" I said smirking.

He hugged me and picked up the box he had put down so he could write.

"Let's go."

**Sorry it was short....**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really short so I'll put the next one up quick. Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys ROCK!!!**

After confirming my community service with that bag of bones, Headmistress Kirova, I said goodbye to Dimitri and went back to my room.

I didn't have roommate at this time. I would probably have one next time but, I wasn't worrying right now. It was her who should be worried. I had a reputation here. Which was probably why I didn't have a roommate.

I quickly booted up my computer and sat on my bed with it.

I logged onto my account and quickly put Dimitri into my contacts. I sent him an email to confirm it was him and went to take a shower, as I was caked in dirt from the windows, and dust.

_____________

"Hey, Rose. Open up," I hear Lissa's voice outside my door and sent a quick goodbye to Dimitri, who I had been emailing to get the door.

"Dinner time," she said, skipping in.

I smiled and we walked there, chatting on the way.

We sat down with our normal people. The best of the royal moroi, and a few novices, like Mason and Eddie.

Lissa loved the attention and immediately started talking to Camille. Of course all of them admired Lissa so much. It was hard not too. Even without using her compulsion, she was a compelling person.

"So, Rose. How was your community service."

I smiled at Mason, who had just sat down next to me.

"Great, got a lot done."

"Glad to hear that," he said with a smirk.

I could tell that Mason had started liking me this year. I was cocky yea, so of course, who wouldn't? But, Mason was just a friend. I didn't want to ruin it. So, I just didn't mention it. Or I changed the subject when he did, trying to be subtle.

"I bet you've never worked that hard in your life."

"Yea right," I said to him. Then, I got up to go get my food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, this is short too. They might be for awhile, just a couple more chapters until they meet again!!!**

"With great pleasure, we present our graduating Moroi and Dhampirs."

My whole year threw their graduation caps in the air. It was cheesy. It was stupid, but Lissa told me she'd do something bad if I didn't. So I did.

Not that she scared me. Plus, everyone else did it.

I found Lissa in the crowd and we ran smiling to her parents and brother.

They hugged both of us and exclaimed that we were growing up so well. They said that more enthusiastically to Lissa, but I knew they meant it to me as well. They liked me, Lissa said so truthfully all the time.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around to see Dimitri smiling.

"Ahh, Dimitri!" I hugged him hard.

"Nice job, Rose." He let go of me and bowed to Lissa. I saw her sigh at the formality. They'd met and talked before.

"Nice job to you too, Princess."

"Ahh, Mr. Belikov." Stated Mr. Dragomir. "You're the man who helped our Rose graduate. We thank you."

"It was no bother," Dimitri said. "She is very intelligent, she just needed to know it. I apologize but I have to be going to my graduation ceremony. You are welcome to come, but I do not know why you would like to."

"I will," I said proudly.

"Then the rest of us will as well," stated Mrs. Dragomir with a smile.

"Thank you." He said, smiling. "It is in the dining hall of the upper campus. I have to make a detour, but I believe Rose knows where that is."

I nodded when they all turned on me. Dimitri said goodbye to everyone and left.

"He seems nice," Mrs. Dragomir said.

"He is. He's also going to be an amazing guardian."

**Sorry again they're so short. I'll be updating tomorrow, hopefully. I'm gonna be later probably, dodge-ball tournament at my school. We're so amazing we don't have sports team, but we have dodge-ball tournaments. I just go to cheer them on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really short and stupid, yeah. I almost forgot because I went to a dodge-ball tournament where my friend's team lost, I can barely talk, and I have tons of homework. Other than that, I had an amazing day. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW. I have a civics project though, and it's really big. **

Dear Dimitri,

I didn't know whether or not you meant I could only email you if it was an emergency, or I just wanted advice. This email is just because… well. I miss you. I'll be going back to school soon and it'll be weird not waking up at the crack of dusk each Saturday and Sunday to see you. That will also be a relief. You're such a bastard for making me wake up that early. Once you got to know me, which was basically after the first session, couldn't you have just started it later? Ugh. Anyway…. How's your charge? I can't remember his name, never could remember them well. It's a miracle I remembered yours. Then again, you were my Russian jailer. Sent from down below to make my weekends a personal hell. Just kidding. How's everything going? I just moved all my stuff in and unpacked so I'm pretty bored! Talk to me!

From Rose

Dear Rose,

Everything is doing just well. I trust the same thing goes for you. It's okay, I'd like to keep in touch as well. Sometimes I absent-mindedly wake up really early on weekends and get ready, then realize that its summer, and I am no longer in school. Wow, you're going to be one campus up. That's exciting. I bet you got your own room didn't you. How many people did you threaten to get that? I have to take up my shift soon but I promise we will keep in touch. We can email all the time. If you ever need help, just ask. I can still teach you over the internet.

From Dimitri

Dear Dimitri,

Thanks, I'm glad you said it was okay. Yes, things are really good now. However, I'm only sitting around in my room bored out of my mind because I didn't feel like looking around with Lissa. It's probably not that different. Who cares if I get lost? That just means I skip some class. Which is a really good thing in my opinion. Maybe not in yours because you were always a goody-goody. Look, I didn't threaten anyone. Except maybe this one girl who thought she could handle me. What does it matter? There were plenty of rooms left. Lucky for me, of course. Anyway, I have to go. Lissa just called and said she wanted to get some food. For someone as fit as me, I can sure eat some junk. Not that I care, I have all these years to train. Bye, Dimitri, talk to you later.

From Rose


	9. Chapter 9

**I am truly sorry for not updating yesterday. I went with my friend to watch her sister in a singing competition! She got third out of nine, which is really amazing because she beat out a girl who already has a cd and got through to American Idol and Can You Duet? She's such a great singer!**

**Anyway. We have a problem. I'm sicky. Yep, I think I have strep. I also have so much homework it should be illegal, a giant project due, and a test the same day as the project. So I'll try my best to update.**

Dear Rose,

What's wrong? You haven't been emailing me back at all. You didn't respond to the last one. I feel ridiculous saying this because it's usually you saying the same thing to me. Are you okay? Do you want to talk again about the Dragomir's? I know it's been a couple of months, but you still probably want something. Right?

From Dimitri

Dear Dimitri,

I don't know what to say… Long story short, Lissa and I are now truants. I took her out of school. Literally I kidnapped her. Well, not so literally, because she wanted to leave too once I suggested it, and helped us get out. It's not my fault! Remember how I told you about all that creepy stuff?! Well, I finally decided it was enough. I feel badass, but I know you're going to hate me and start reciting those zen lessons you're so into these days. Ugh, just refrain. It was for her safety. I can take care of her, and I will. Don't try to tell me to go back because I won't. Chances are they'll have to catch us before we go willingly. Trust me, they are trying. People are tailing us. We've been to two cities in a week. We've finally settled down. Once they start again, we'll leave. Don't worry, Dimitri. We're find. Don't tell anyone I have contact with you. If you do, well I'll just have to kick your butt.

From Rose

Dear Rose,

What were you thinking?! That is the most irresponsible thing you could ever do! Take her back this instance! You didn't have to leave, you could have told the headmistress, a teacher, anyone. Tell the Victor, guy. You seem to trust him. Just why in the world did you take her away?! If I could, I would be marching over there right now, getting you. You better hope I don't find you. I will drag your butt back to school, and make it stay there. You had better hope that you don't run into strigoi! You haven't been properly trained yet! Speaking as a friend, you better not get killed! You also better have a really good reason for taking her out. I can't believe you did this! I'm going ot have to take a few days to wonder whether or not to turn you in. Just… ugh.

From Dimitri

Dear Dimitri.

Take as much time as you want. But, if you do, I will ditch this computer. No one, not even you will know how we are. How I am. I'll miss you, but I'll have Lissa. I'll always have Lissa. You may leave me, but I have her. I will never leave her. I can protect her, and I will. No strigoi will stand a chance against me. Those idiots won't know what's hit them. I bet you'll hear all about me soon. I'm so not apologizing, and if you turn me in. I will never forgive you. I thought we were friends.

From Rose


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm updating twice now because these are short story things. Whoo! I'm out for break. However, tomorrow I will be baking cookies, which is WHOO too! Enjoy.**

Dear Dimitri,

I know you're mad at me but please don't ignore me. I'm not promising to take her back or anything. But, what's wrong? How can I help? There has to be something wrong. Come on! I know you think I screwed up. But please, Lissa is the only one I can talk to besides you. Our bond is way too revealing, too. I know you don't quite understand it, but I'd like to talk to someone I can't read the thoughts of.

From Rose

Dear Rose,

I regret to inform you that while I was contemplating your rash decision, my charge was attacked with his other guardian. The other guardian was not quick enough to save my charge. I am sorry for ignoring you. It's just… been a really heavy load. I feel like I have no purpose. We've been raised to protect these people. Now my charge for so many years is… gone. I will continue to email you. We can help each other. I will try my best to understand the bond. You've explained it so many times but… it's so confusing, and… enthralling. I am sorry if I do not reply quickly for a while. I must aid in planning the burial.

From Dimitri

Dear Dimitri,

Your last letter was… horrible. I am so sorry. If you had been there, you could have saved him. It was my entire fault, you took the day off, because of my stupid decision. I'm so sorry. I will refrain from emailing you. I'm so sorry. Really. You may not believe it but, I am. I can't believe I caused him to die…

From Rose

Dear Rose,

It isn't your fault. You couldn't have seen that. I couldn't have saved him. It was a strigoi. I will keep emailing you. I miss you.

From Dimitri

Dear Dimitri,

No. That's not true. You've killed six already. You could have gotten that one too. I can't believe this is entirely my fault. Plus, you're the most badass guardian. I may be on the run, but I hear things. I'm sorry that you will have to email me and only think of what I did. I'm so sorry. I will cause you pain, but I will try to help you.

From Rose


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go my dears, by the way. Epic, not really but anyway.**

Dear Rose,

With your help I have gotten a new job. Thanks for helping me. You may not be the kindest, but sarcasm can help heal too sometimes. I hope. I got a job at St. Vladimir's. Never thought I'd be going there again. They even say that they have a special assignment for me, I start today. I can't believe it. I won't be writing much. I hope that my return will prompt you to come back. I can't believe it's been more than five years since I've been at St. Vladimir's. Now I'm back. I have to admit, the stares I get from kids are odd. They treat me like I'm a god.

From Dimitri

I laughed as I read through Dimitri's email. It had come two days ago, but I had ignored it to decorate, until now. I quickly typed a reply and sent it.

My computer had just been closed when Lissa popped her head in my room.

"Cl-"

"Whoa! I could have been naked! You completely barged it."

"Please, like you'd be naked, and this is half my room. I bet you were just emailing your boyfriend." I smirked at the mention of Dimitri being my boyfriend. That was so ridiculous. He was so much older than me. I bet he was ugly now, too. Of course, probably not. I just didn't have a picture.

"Classes start next week. Can you believe it? We've stayed here for half of a year. Maybe we'll stay a full year!" Lissa cheered silently after telling me this information.

"Heh. You call that exciting. Watch me get a D on my report card again. I can't remember how I forged a signature last year. It just slipped my mind." I laughed and twirled around.

"Go to bed," she said, walking into our bathroom. We have plenty to do tomorrow."

"Yes, mam," I said mockingly. I opened the window, allowing for the cool air to soothe us into sleep. Our roommate's cat crawled in front of the large window and for a few seconds I wished there were no screen, so I could just give it a soft push.

I smiled at the thought of killing the demon as I climbed under my covers.

Before Lissa could come out of the bathroom, I was out.

Halfway through my dreams, I was interrupted by Lissa's immediate fear. Then, I heard screams pouring out of her lungs. I shook myself awake after hearing the brief screams of fear, and car brakes, and smelling the burning rubber.

**All I have to say is that my first two books are on loan. So, I do not have them. I am winging this even though it won't be exact anyway because they already know each other whoo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to take a break from my obsessive smoothie wanting and music loving to post this chapter. I will post another tomorrow, and write tons for this one, others I haven't posted, and develop ideas for other things. That's rather exciting, isn't it. Oh well. I feel like doing a disclaimer:**

**I am not Richelle Mead. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Therefore, due to some geometry rule that I can't remember even though I just learned it, I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**I'm just a certain kid in a certain grade who really wants to publish a book, or save the different academies in her city from shutting down. Or both, that would be even better. I want to save the Languages and World Studies one, by the way. Just so I can learn Russian, because that's cool!**

I rushed over to Lissa, shaken myself, and shook her awake.

"Lissa, please wake up." Finally, after my constant shaking she jolted awake. I collapsed onto bed next to her when she sat up, and held her as she cried.

"It's okay, Lissa." I murmured to her as she mumbled incoherently.

"It was horrible, Rose!" She cried, holding tighter. "It was like I was still there."

"I know, Lissa. I know… I saw it too."

She looked at me and wiped a tear from her eyes. "Why couldn't I have saved more people?"

"I'm sorry, Lissa. You must have wished you saved someone like your bro-"

She squeaked and covered my mouth with her hand. "Don't say that! I'm so lucky to have you! You've helped me with so much. If it weren't for you… I'd be at the academy… with those horrid animals."

She and I shuddered at the fault and I continued rubbing her shoulder as I hugged her with one arm.

I suddenly felt immense weakness through her bond, and I sighed.

"You need to feed, Lissa." I moved my arm from around her shoulder and moved my hair from my neck.

"No, Rose. I'm okay, really." She smiled, but I could see through it to her weakness, and the bond helped too.

"Lissa, you can't lie to me. The bond helps with that." She grunted as I moved away the hair again and moved closer, but then she took in my pulsing vein.

She swooped in and bit. It was a short pain, quickly overtaken by pure happiness, and a drugged haze.

When she was finally done, I felt high on life.

I swayed a bit and she tried to catch me, but I only fell to the floor.

"I'll get you something to drink," she said after helping me up, knowing I got thirsty usually after.

I smiled thankfully at her and moved towards the windowsill. The fresh air would help me. I pushed our roommate's stupid cat aside and sat down. The air tickled my face when I opened the window, and the cat reluctantly moved closer to me, only wishing for the air.

It was only sitting there for a few seconds when it hissed.

"What is it, little idiot?" I asked, and it hissed again, probably at me. It knew fully well that its name was little bit, not my fancy nickname for it.

Then, little bit turned back to stare into the trees and hissed once more. I followed its eyes in my hazy state.

Then, I saw what the cat hissed at.

There was a person standing in the shadows, and he was staring at me.

**I think I will update again tomorrow. If I can pull myself away from writing other stories and this one, I will. Polyvore is pretty addicting too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I will probably update later... later... but I will be writing tons more today. Whoo, winter break. Bleh, it's really short this year. Enjoy.**

I stumbled back and tripped down the stairs into the kitchen, where Lissa was making a sandwich and one of our nerdy roommates was doing homework.

She was surprised when I came tumbling down and told me to sit, but I declined. She gently wiped some blood off of my neck when I pulled her to the side.

"We have to get out of here," I said, seriously. She took one look into my eyes and nodded fearfully, knowing exactly what I was talking about. I pointed to our roommate carefully, "Get her keys."

She nodded and walked over to our roommate, Lily. "Lily?" She asked politely. I tapped my fingers on the counter impatiently as I guzzled some water, racking my brain to see if we needed anything.

"Yes," Lily asked annoyed, glancing up from her book. "What do you want?"

"You will give me your keys," she said, looking straight into Lily's eyes. Lily nodded going to walk upstairs to get them. "Quickly," she added, making Lily move faster.

I walked to the closet and grabbed the bags we had stored for an emergency.

Lissa and I had barely put our shoes on when Lily tossed the keys to us, still under compulsion.

"Where is it?" I asked Lissa, who promptly asked Lily.

"Thirty-Second and Marvin," she said, quietly. "It's the only yellow one parked in there as far as I know."

I nodded, swaying a little, to Lissa who was slinging her bag over her shoulder, and I quickly checked if the coast was clear before we slipped outside.

From there, it was harder. I kept stumbling, my blood still heavily under the influence of the blood. Hell, Lissa was faster than me. Even with the exercise I had been doing since Dimitri's letter about his charge dieing. I didn't want that to happen to Lissa, so I trained more. I hoped it was enough, but right now, I didn't have such luck.

"C'mon, Rose. Just a little farther," she said, dragging me towards a yellow car not far away. That was when the man I had seen earlier stepped in front of us. I immediately pushed Lissa behind my back, but others were coming. It seemed this guy was leading them, maybe if I got him…

He held up his hands, as if in surrender and stepped forward a bit.

I lashed out and got a flimsy punch, into his hand. I tried to kick him but he just swatted my legs away.

I weakly plummeted to the ground, sure that it would kill my hip, but soon found myself standing up, straightened by the guy, who was starting to look familiar. Although, I'm pretty sure I didn't know a hot, really tall, buff, hot guy.

I was getting ready to strike again when Lissa touched my arm. I looked at her and got a glimpse around us. We were surrounded. I looked back to the guy warily.

He steeped forward again and finally spoke. "Hello, Princess. Hello, Rose," I smiled at his acknowledgement of me and then raised my eyebrow at his use of my nickname, which only people my age called me, or people I knew well. "I'm here to take you back to the academy."

I grunted as he had some guys grab Lissa by the shoulder and took me himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh, I promised you guys another chapter and here it is. Enjoy**

Now I was sitting in the squishy chair of one of the Academy's private jets, sent specially for us to be pursued and taken back in.

I watched as the guy who had brought me phoned someone and talked to them quickly. Then, Lissa came in, and I quickly tried to start planning. Then, when the guy, who was getting more familiar by the minute, came by, we would casually stop, hoping he didn't notice. He did. Just as the plane took off.

"Separate them," he said in a Russian accent. "They'll have a plan in a few minutes, by now, maybe multiple ones." He said the last part quieter, but everyone still heard. Lissa was placed a few seats away, just enough that we were out of whispering range, and the guy took a seat next to me. He handed me a laptop case.

"You'll get the laptop once we get back to the academy."

I grunted, and tossed the case aside, while he sat back and sighed.

"You really don't remember me, Rose?" I looked back at him and examined the way he said Rose. It almost reminded me of something. Then, I examined his face and went through a list of people in my mind.

Then, it clicked. "Dimitri?" I said, warily, hoping it wouldn't upset the guy if I got it wrong.

Instead, he smiled, and I knew he had gotten it right. He awkwardly hugged me across the armrest between us.

Then, I realized he was bringing me back to the place I never wanted to go to again.

I plunked back into my seat and grunted in annoyance.

"I knew you'd do that sooner or later," he said, waiting for a response. When I didn't respond he grunted too. "I guess I deserve that. C'mon, Rose. We're friends, I hope. Although it's kind of weird now."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled something he didn't catch.

"What did you s-"

"Oh, my god." I said, interrupting him. He looked at me in alarm, and flinched when he saw the anger on my face. "What did you do? Track me through my laptop? How?"

He looked sheepish. "They made the company you got it in track it down."

I really wanted to slap him now.

"So," I said, after many failed attempts at trying to make small talk. Luckily, we were almost there. "You're a guardian at the school now. I'm sor-"

"It's okay," he said quickly, obviously not wanting to tread into the territory of his old charge,

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What? Now Rose Hathaway is going all mushy on me? Come on!"

I grinned slyly at him. "Wasn't going to help you anyway. You brought me back to this hellhole," I said pointing downwards as we passed over the school, starting to land.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Hey, welcome back. Now we can actually talk in person."

"Don't expect me not to still spam your inbox," I shouted, grimly looking out the window as he got up and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll probably update later tonight unless I'm completely distracted by Criminal Minds again. That show is genius... enjoy!**

It wasn't until we were being led through the doors that I realized we were taking the sightseeing route to Kirova's office.

Dimitri noticed the look in my eyes and smirked. "Figured you'd like everyone to see that you're back."

"You brought me back, too. Even as a brand new guardian to the school. Doesn't that just bring up your credit tons," I laughed half-heartedly.

"Actually, it does. You've avoided us for so long now. They never had me on their team before."

"Well, aren't you just godly." I gave one last laugh as I was pushed through the doors of the dining hall. All the noisy chatter stopped as soon as everyone saw us come through. I smirked at all of them.

No one could believe that we were here. I picked out tons of familiar faces among the crowd and looked back once more when I was pushed through an archway, straight to the lair of the bitch.

"Self righteous, old bitch." I mumbled under my breath, but Dimitri picked it up.

"Behave, Rose. She can kick you out faster than a strigoi could snap your neck."

I winced at the thought of getting kicked out, and not being able to be Lissa's guardian.

"Come on, Rose." He squeezed my shoulder as we approached a door I was all too familiar with.

_Kirova's Office._

I snarled at the thought of this woman. She'd do anything to get rid of me. There was no doubt in my mind she would kick me out. Then, where would I go? They'd probably send me to a dhampir community.

Not blood whore, never blood whore. Dimitri's mother lived in a Dhampir community with his family. They sounded amazing, which was why I refused to call them that.

I sighed and walked in the doors, closely followed by Lissa and the guardian that had her.

That guardian left as soon as we entered. Leaving Lissa and I with Dimitri, Kirova, another guardian, and Victor Dashkov.

I winced when I saw him, at first. He looked so frail, thanks to his sickness.

Victor was a good friend to Lissa and I, his daughter was nice too, but I didn't like her. He cared for us like a father, sometimes.

"Uncle!" Lissa shouted, running towards him, when she saw him.

She hugged him lightly at the sight of his health. It pained her to see him like this, even if he wasn't actually her uncle. He was supposed to be our next King, the most likely for our stupid Queen to give her throne to. But, due to his health, all deals had been cut. He was going to die young, not that you could tell from his health right now. He really was only about forty. But, due to his sickness, he looked about eighty, maybe older. He looked ancient.

She sniffled at the sight of him when she was pulled away by his guardian, and sent to sit in front of Kirova. Dimitri pushed me forward and told me to sit next to Lissa.

I sat next to her warily, fully aware that Kirova would explode like a time bomb once I sat down.

This would be interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's really late, and yet the day is almost over so I decided I would update today. Enjoy, if you're still up. Where I am, I'm not going to be soon. Hah. **

**Oh, and just saying of course it will be different. It's got a twist because they know each other, I'm writing it, and I don't have my book. Haha. Don't really want to type it all out when I can just do it like this. So, events will be different but important things the same but in my writing because I don't have the book.**

"Outrageous!" She shouted when I sat down. It made everyone in the room wince. She only apologized to Victor because he was even more fragile, and winced terribly. "Do you know how irresponsible that was?"

She directed her shouting at me, and I was about to start shouting back when Lissa spoke, quietly.

"It's not her fault. I told her to take me." She said this loud enough for everyone to hear, but Kirova still wasn't impressed.

"As a trained dhampir she should have known not to take you away. She should have known that it was stupid. You were protected here! You could have been killed!"

"But she wasn't," I shouted back, standing up and banging my fist on the desk. "I protected her. You guys couldn't, but I did. I took her away for her safety?"

"How safe is a dhampir that isn't fully trained compared to tons of guardians and the wards?"

"The wards can be tampered with! You know that."

"That's not true, they're safe. Even if they did fail, we could put them up quicker than a strigoi could move, and we have guardians to protect everyone if they did. No strigoi could get through the wards. Anyone, one wouldn't be any problem for all of our guardians. One dhampir, it would definitely be a problem."

"I kept her alive, we didn't run into any. It's safer out there than you think." I shook off Dimitri's warm hand on my elbow and glared at her.

"Bah, that shows how much you know. That was chance. Strigoi are bloodthirsty monsters. You had luck. Any more time alone you would have been dead, Lissa along with you. The Dragomir line would be gone."

"Is that what you see her as? Someone to carry on a line of blood."

"It's a royal line, excuse me."

"You'd rather continue the line than have her alive and well? What if she has children with someone with not enough Dragomir blood?"

"That would be impossible." Kirova waved her hand.

"She was better off with me, don't you see? I treated her like a person, I always have. Not just like a carrier pigeon."

"I've had enough of you talking to me like this. Dimitri, please arrange for Ms. Hathaway to be taken elsewhere. Perhaps one of those blood-whore communities."

"Bitch!" I screamed at her. "Don't talk about them like that. You don't know anything about them!"

"Excuse me. You do?"

"They have a bond," I spun around on Dimitri when he said this. I had told him that in secret. He pleaded for me to forgive him when he said that. But, I mentally made a note to kick him for that later.

"What do you mean, Guardian Belikov?"

"Exactly what I said. They have a bond. Just like the person who held the name of this academy, and his guardian."

"That's impossible. No such chance-"

"It's true. I've… observed it." He fought for the correct words, and I realized that he hadn't told them about our emails, but had contacted the maker himself to find us. "It would be a waste to throw her out. Guardian numbers have gone down in time. We can't afford to loose another, especially a girl."

Kirova sat silently for a while, contemplating the new information. She had her response. "Information aside, she's too behind now to catch up with her classmates."

"Give her private lessons. I will. I know her well enough to help her. I was her tutor once."

"She's irresponsible, a bad influence on this academy."

"I'll try and help with that too. It may be hard, but I will try. Give her a chance, we need all the guardians we can have."

"Please, Headmistress Kirova." Lissa, said, catching the full attention of Kirova. "Let her stay." There was a commanding tone in Lissa's voice that I hoped no one would notice.

"Okay," Kirova said surely. "Guardian Belikov will give her private lessons to help her catch up with her peers. Your schedules will be given to you two at breakfast tomorrow."

I smiled when I realized I would be staying, and getting off easily, because of Lissa's super compulsion.

"But." Oh great, more to add. "She will be under punishment. Rosemarie, you will not be able to participate in any social activities. You will do your training with guardian Belikov, go to class, eat when you must, and go to your room. Nothing else."

If only Lissa felt like that was unfair too.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am such a horrible person! I know! I'm so so so so so sorry! School's so hectic and bleh! I'm going to stop babbling. Here's my first chapter of 2010, and that's sad considering it's the thirteenth. I'm posting a one-shot for Vampire Academy soon so check it out.**

I spun around on Dimitri as he was escorting my to my room after saying goodbye to Lissa.

"I can't believe you did that," I clenched my teeth together in anger.

"Did wh-"

"You know what I mean." He looked astonished and prompted me to go further. "No one is supposed to know about our bond. I told it to you in confidence. No-"

"Rose! I'm sorry. Did you want to leave? That was really one reason she let you stay." I softened at his pleading look and nodded. "But that compulsion Lissa used sure worked too."

I stared unbelieving at him.

"You're lucky no one noticed, Rose. Although, I'm sure some people will start suspecting. She has to stop, Rose. If someone finds out or observes it who know what could happen! She could go to jail. She coul-"

"I know," I said, looking at my shoes. "I told her not to, I really did. Every time, she just… keeps doing it."

"Well, you have to make her stop!"

"I know, Dimitri!" I was getting angry again, and that was even worse than my normal mood that I usually had. Everyone was in their afternoon classes so they would only hear mild shouting, not much. "I know! Do you think it's easy for me?! I can feel when she uses it! She gets depressed, and you know that I do too! She makes me depressed, and angry!"

I stormed off into a building I already knew. I still had the same room, and that made it easier. I barged in and could hear Dimitri's quiet footsteps behind me. He could have easily caught up to me, but he seemed to be taking his time.

The door slammed behind me and I sat down on the single bed in my room. It was in the center now. It looked like no one had been here since I left. It also looked like they hadn't bothered to keep my things here. They probably figured that even if we did come back, I wouldn't stay.

A loud knock interrupted my thoughts about my empty room.

I decided to open it. Maybe he could help me. I would have to get used to him, and his newfound hotness.

"Yea," I said, opening the door. There was still a hint of bitterness, and he knew it.

Dimitri held his hands up in surrender, like he had earlier when he caught us. He snuck past me and flicked the light I had left on.

"Prefer the darkness? It must be pitch black in here with the door closed." I left the door to close itself and sat down on my empty bed while Dimitri looked around. I was watching his face when it lit up like he realized something. "How did you keep Lissa out of the sun?"

I looked at him, confused.

"You know what I mean." He flipped the chair at my desk around and sat on it backwards in front of me. "How did you keep her out of the sun? Remember… it's the reason we run opposite day schedules from the humans. It weakens moroi."

"Did you see all the places we were before? They all had mild sun. It didn't bother her too badly."

He nodded and frowned at me. "This was the first time we ever got a solid lead on you guys. You know that right? We never knew where you were before."

"Well, maybe they didn't tell you about everything. Remember, they sent psi-hounds at us once."

He shook his head strongly, making some hair fall from his small ponytail. "They never sent psi-hounds. I asked them when they told me I got the assignment of bringing you back."

I stood silent and he gestured to some things I hadn't noticed before. "They packed some of your essentials and put them on the plane back. They went back for the rest of your things, and to terminate your rent and sign you out of school. They must have brought these while we were with Kirova."

I nodded and stared at them. Then, I noticed that Dimitri was up and holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and almost melted, they were strong, and warm. I was brought out of my thoughts when went barreling into him, apparently he wasn't expecting me to be so helpful in getting up. He grabbed me and got us steadied. Then, his breath hitched and he moved back, only to smack into the desk behind him.

I laughed at him and moved out of the way so he could get out of the space between the desk and bed too.

"Was it necessary to get me up? The springs pressing on my butt were quite soothing." I looked at him sarcastically and put my hands on my hips, as if I was so annoyed at him while being sarcastic.

He gestured to a box next to my bed. "I thought you'd want help getting your room set up. They told me to, Lissa's being helped by Alberta."

"Ahh, she's still here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's been here forever. If she's such a good guardian, why doesn't she get a moroi?"

"Rose, they need help here too. Maybe she did have a charge once."

I stopped to look at him. "Dimitri. I'm sorry. I really am."

I could see through Dimitri's shield as he tried to change the subject. He was in pain.

"Let's get to re-doing this room." He looked around and pretended to get the chills at the bareness.

"Let's," I agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is really bad and really short but I thought I'd post it and then stop procrastinating on my homework. Happy Martin Luther Kind Jr. and Ulysses S. Grant DAY!!!!!**

**To those who read Remembering Roza and asked, sorry but that was just a one shot. I would never know how to continue it.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! It's you guys who keep me writing.**

They really had only packed the essentials. They were probably just packing incase I stayed, because they didn't pack much.

"You wouldn't believe their surprise when I told them to pack for you too," Dimitri said as he helped my push my newly made bed into the corner. "They seriously thought I was joking. They were probably even more surprised when they called them to tell them to get all of your things too."

"Was I that bad?"

He nodded, half-laughing. "They were guardians when you left, and before that. Apparently you were quite the trouble maker." I laughed at this and let him continue, I was probably worse than that. "Everyone for sure thought you wouldn't be staying if you did come back, from what they hear Kirova say."

"She never liked me," I said.

"Yea, that's probably what you said to Lissa whenever you failed a test."

"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised. He chuckled, showing me that he knew he was spot on.

"It's probably true, though."

"That's what Lissa said to me."

"When was this?" He asked, putting some pillows on my bed while I unpacked the couple sets of clothes they packed me. I hoped there was a female guardian in that group because it would have been so awkward for them to be in my underwear drawer.

"Right after I heard I had a tutor, actually."

"I heard your grades slipped once I was gone." He stopped putting pillows on and loomed over me.

"That was an accident."

"You can't let them slip. When you graduate, you may have to go to college. You can't get kicked out of college, what would your charge do?"

"Dimitri, stop worrying."

"Rose, I have to. You're my… friend, and well… I'm Lissa's sanctioned guardian."

I stared at him in disbelief at first but then hugged him. He was obviously uncomfortable but hugged me lightly back after a few moments.

"That's so cool! It's going to be so much fun!"

"You have to remember you may not be Lissa's guardian."

I almost laughed at loud. "Well now that everyone knows about our bond they have to!"

"That's not true. You know that."

"That's ridiculous, Dimitri! I can protect her the best with our bond!"

"Yeah, your bond. But, you better show some major improvement. They aren't going to let you just protect her if you aren't a good fighter. That's what guardians are, they fight, they aren't just people who feel emotions."

"Whoa there, Dimitri. I get it, don't need a whole zen lesson."

"Rose, this is serious. I need you to understand that you have to take our training seriously, and try hard. You have to."

I nodded slowly at him and he went to the door.

"All that's left in your bag are towels and your bathroom stuff, you know where that is," He gestured to a door next to the door to leave as if to make sure I did.

"I've lived in here before, Dimitri."

"I know, just making sure you have it all down."

He was about to leave when he turned and said something that I wanted to forget about.

"Practice tomorrow at six."

"Great," I groaned. "Two years of this left until I'm eighteen, and graduate."

"More like one and a quarter years. You may not have to do it that long. Unless you don't improve, that is. Which I know you will."

"You're skeptic, I can tell."

"I'm not, just hoping. Six o'clock. You can get to dinner early now or sleep. I can tell you're tired. Lucky you get to sleep extra tonight, since you already slept earlier, and now get our time."

I laughed. "Lissa's nightmare just made me more tired, then the feed- the running."

"You can talk about it with me, Rose. The nightmares and the feeding. You can talk to me about it. What you did was really nice for Lissa."

"We didn't have any feeders. She was always weak. I couldn't always give blood."

"I know. It's good too. We didn't want you more addicted than you already were."

I looked in horror at him. "Did I look that bad?"

"Not to most, but I saw you right before you were bitten. It's okay, Rose. It's over. It won't get worse."

With that he left me to either eat or sleep. I chose to sleep. I also chose to think over what he said. That left less sleep, but still a lot.


	19. Best News Ever? I'm back!

Formerly known as MusicFlavoredStormClouds, and I'm back!

Best news ever?

Okay everybody, I hope you all were super excited to see this update, and actually clicked on it. Read on for some news you'll hopefully appreciate!

I know it's been almost a year and a half, but I'm seriously considering starting this story back up. I was only in eighth grade when I did the story, and I believe by restarting it fresh it will have better writing and story lines.

However, I was so unmotivated to do this story, that I didn't ever think I would continue it. As a result, I deleted all the plans I made for it.

THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL COME IN!

I want ideas, and lots of them. Anything you guys want to see that would go along with this story, feel free to say it. Of course, I won't take all suggestions, the story would be insane, then. I will also be making my own, so I could take none at all. Just give me ideas, which will definitely spark my creativeness.

I'm remaking this story from scratch, though it will keep the same thing it followed in the chapters you've all already seen.

I hope you guys are willing to bear with me a little bit before the new story comes out. I will post it as it's own new story, probably still named Tutor. It will take me a little bit to start my outline, because I think it will be better to start with my shell then make it up as I go, and get writing.

I promise it will come. If it doesn't, keep messaging me or sending reviews asking where it is.

BRING ON THE IDEAS.

BRING ON THE ADVENTURE.


	20. Read if you want my story to go on :

BIG NEWS!

I've got the WHOLE plan done, and three chapters!

This just means one thing, I NEED A BETA!

Who wants to volunteer! I've never had a BETA though, so bear with me! I'm new to this!

I was really glad to have found my half completed plan for the story on my old laptop, though! The ideas were a lot better than I would be able to make now!

Looking forward to posting sometime next week and making more chapters for you guys!

(QUESTION: Do you guys want me to make a tumblr (god's site) for this so I can provide you not so subtle hints and previews for the story? VOTE ON MY POLL!)


End file.
